


Tastes So Sweet

by Lie2theTruth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pretty Boys Being Happy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie2theTruth/pseuds/Lie2theTruth
Summary: A secret meeting where the two boys are free to show their feelings for one another.





	Tastes So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in awhile so this is a warm up! Just a little short thing I wrote to get the feeling of Harringrove and their dynamic. Got to love those boys!

“Why are you late, again?” Steve whined. He had a tendency to be that way around Billy. The other had that effect on him. He always felt so needy and small next to the curly haired boy.

“You know why,” Billy snapped. 

Steve could tell he looked really tense. He was holding his body in such a way that he was most definitely hurt. He inwardly groaned at his own stupidity. Of course it was Neil. That asshole could always get the better of Billy.

“‘m sorry,” he whispered, approaching his boyfriend. Steve tentatively reached out a hand to take Billy’s. It was surprising, but the other did not jerk back. Instead he let him examine his knuckles. As Steve had suspected they were bloodied. Since they were in the junkyard there was nothing for him to clean the scrapes with. 

“You should have cleaned yourself up before coming out here,” Steve scolded him, but he didn’t mean it. Not really. He tore off the bottom of his shirt and bandaged up Billy’s hand. The blond didn’t even wince, which broke Steve’s already soft heart even more. He should not be used to so much pain. 

“I didn’t have time to clean up. As you so kindly pointed out- I was running late.” Billy pretended to sound pissed off, but Steve could hear the teasing tone in his voice. That was a good sign. 

“I heard you can clean wounds with alcohol, but I don’t think the beer I brought counts. I think it has to be something a lot stronger.” Steve looked pensive as he said this. Maybe he needed to carry a first aid kit around for these occasions. 

“I’ll be fine, pretty boy,” the other boy smiled, lifting Steve’s chin so their eyes, and most importantly their lips, could meet. 

They melted into each other. Both had similar thoughts on their minds, how did I end up kissing this jerk?

Neither of them had a good answer to that burning question. They knew how their first kiss went: it was a drunken dare that happened when they’d declared a truce a few months ago. How they ended up actually liking the kisses they still couldn’t figure out. 

“God, you taste good Harrington. Should have known my princess’ lips would taste really sweet.” Billy moved downwards to kiss Steve’s neck then his collarbone then…

Steve shuddered. This was a feeling he hadn’t gotten used to. No one made him feel as desired as Billy did.

“I know what other part of you tastes good,” Billy smirked. 

The brown-haired boy knew what was coming next and could feel himself getting hard in anticipation. “Bill…” he whispered softly, caressing the other’s curls. “You don’t have to.” 

“I know I don’t have to, gorgeous, but I want to. I’ve been thinking about this all fucking week. It’s the only thing that’s gotten me through…everything.” The last word hung in the air- full of meaning that they both understood. It wasn’t safe for either of them to be open about their feelings. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded. He made a move to unbutton his pants, but Billy pushed his hands away. 

“Lemme do it.” Billy sank to his knees on the dewy grass. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper to Steve’s Levis. Then he looked up at the other boy through his impossibly long lashes. Being the flirt that he was he winked before turning his attention to Steve’s massive hard on. “Fuck, Stevie, I always forget how huge you are. And to think this is all for me…” The curly-haired boy lightly stroked the cock in his hand hoping for some sort of reaction from its owner. 

And of course he got one. “Billy,” Steve moaned. “Please…”

“Please what, baby boy? What do you want me to do to you?” If he didn’t have Steve so totally under his control the other would have smacked the smirk right off his face.

“I want… I want you to…,” he gulped. Steve was slightly embarrassed that it only took a few looks and even fewer touches from Billy to make him a quivering mess. “Suck me off. Please.”

Billy chuckled to himself and surprisingly enough didn’t waste any more time. He took Steve’s entire length in his mouth and barely gagged. There was nothing hotter than that. The curly-haired boy was a master at this. It took every once of self control that Steve had to not cum within seconds, but he managed to restrain himself. He grabbed ahold of those gorgeous curls that he admired so much on the other boy. His grip tightened as Billy moved his mouth up and down his shaft. 

He pulled away from what he was doing for a moment because he couldn’t resist an opportunity to tease Steve. “Can’t you show a little more appreciation for me? I’m working hard here.” Billy could not have predicted what happened next. 

Suddenly Steve was on top of him, pressing their lips together roughly and then forcing his tongue down his throat. It of course took Billy by surprise, but he was so turned on. Even though he was the dominate one in this relationship, it was still hot when Steve took charge in small ways. It was difficult to maneuver, however, Billy was able to pump the other’s cock up and down with one hand. The other hand was busy pressing the brown-haired boy even closer to him. 

They continued like this for a moment with Billy whispering naughty things in Steve’s ear that made it even harder for the brunette to keep from cumming immediately. At last when he couldn’t contain himself any longer he released what his was holding in all over Billy’s hand. 

Billy took his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. “I knew you tasted good there as well. Now can you return the favor?” he asked with a smirk. He knew Steve would be more than willing to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
